Nemendghast Raid
The Nemendghast Raid is a campaign waged by the Imperium as part of the greater effort to protect Vigilus. Overview The operation was ordered by Marneus Calgar, the general Imperial commander in the Vigilus Warzone. Targeting the nearby Industrial World of Nemendghast which had fallen quiet in the aftermath of the creation of the Great Rift. Due to its strategic importance to nearby Vigilus, Calgar dispatched elements of the Ultramarines 2nd Company to investigate. Dubbed Strike Force Shadowspear, this Vanguard Space Marine force was commanded by Captain Acheran aboard the stealthy Strike Cruiser Carpatia. Upon arriving at Nemendghast, augur scans revealed that the planet's industry was not only intact but in a state of full-scale production of Daemon Engines and Possessed Chaos Space Marines. It soon became apparent that the world had fallen to the Black Legion. Knowing that the orbiting Black Legion warships would soon detect the Carpatia, Acheran ordered an immediate Drop Pod assault onto the planets surface. Upon inspecting the planet and its hellish forces, Acheran knew that the world could not be saved and instead sought to foil the Black Legion plans by destroying its Daemonic Forges. Though vastly outnumbered by Chaos Space Marinef orces, Acheran refused to withdraw and targeted the Forge Infernus of Golbrecht Hive. With the aid of Librarian Maltis psychic abilities, the Vanguards were able to infiltrate past Black Legion patrols and move into the heart of Forge Infernus. Acheran then split his forces into multiple small, fast-moving detachments, assigning them to missions of sabotage and assassination. He prioritized the destruction of not only infernal machinery, but also of Warpsmiths. Soon enough explosions rippled throughout Forge Infernus before the Chaos forces even knew they were under assault. Desperately holding back the maddening tide of the Warp, Maltis realized that if the eight pillars of binding above Forge Infernus' central spire could be destroyed, it would create a chain reaction that could bring down the entire complex. Lieutenant Ulleuswas given the task of drawing out the Black Legion defenders while Acheran saw to the destruction of the binding pillars. Ulleus led squads of Vanguard Infiltrators into overlapping firing positions into an ambush against Chaos Space Marine and Daemon Enginedetachments that poured in to assail them. Ulleus and his warriors fought to the last, until a swarm of Venomcrawlers swept up from underneath to tear them limb from limb. However this act of sacrifice brought Acheran precious time, and he launched separate attacks against each binding pillar. Each pillar was guarded by a pair of Obliterators, to which Acheran countered with his squads of Vanguard Suppressors. With the Suppressors providing cover, Acheran led his Vanguard Infiltrators forward, pushing past Chaos defenders and setting the charges on each pillar. Black Legion forces in the area were overseen by the Master of Possession Vorash Soulflayer, who at first suspected that a rival warband had launched a raid on his world. However when the truth became clear, he personally led a vicious counterattack. The assault was led by hulking Greater Possessed and Venomcrawlers that tore through ranks of Infiltrators. In orbit, the Carpatia revealed that a Chaos fleet had detected the Strike Force's presence and was converging on their position. This force consisted of not only Black Legion, but also allied Crimson Slaughter. Knowing that survival was now out of the question, Acheran instead decided to launch a final last stand. He ordered Maltis to escape aboard the Carpatia and make it to Vigilus in order to reveal to Calgar of what had transpired. Maltis was successful in his escape just as Acheran was able to destroy the last pillar, and the entire Forge Infernus fell upon both the Heretics and the last Space Marine survivors. Category:Great Battles of the Segmentum Obscurus